spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Large and In Charge
' Large and In Charge' is the eleventh episode of The Life of a Computer. Characters *Karen Plankton *Timmy *Mr. Luigi Summarized Plot Mr. Luigi puts Timmy in charge of the restaurant. Uh oh. What great horrors are gonna happen now? Transcript *a beautiful day at Pizza Castle. People are eating their pizzas, drinking their sodas, nothing could go wrong today. Karen is frying french fries. *Karen: If only I had a mouth, I could taste this wonderful deliciousness. *Mr. Luigi (Off-screen): Karen! *serves the fries to the customer and dashes to Mr. Luigi's office. *Karen: Yes, sir? *Mr. Luigi: Karen, I'm putting you in charge of the restaurant. *Karen: Are you sure, Mr. Luigi? I'm not exactly boss material. *Mr. Luigi: Okay, then. I'll choose Timmy. *screen moniter shatters and some glass falls on the floor. *Mr. Luigi: You're gonna clean that up. *Karen: No! Timmy's terrible at being in charge! Let me do it! *Mr. Luigi: No, Timmy's fine. I've made up my mind, Karen. Timmy's doing it. *busts into the office. *Timmy: MR. LUIGI!! IT'S AN EMERGANCY!!! *Mr. Luigi: Timmy, you're in charge while I'm gone. *Timmy: Awesome! *Mr. Luigi: So, what was the emergancy? *Timmy: Hmm, I can't remember. *comes into the office. *Mr. Luigi: Do I smell smoke? *three walk into the kitchen. There's a fire on the grill. Mr. Luigi puts out the fire. *Karen: See, Mr. Luigi? Timmy is the restaurant's worst nightmare! Put me in charge! *Mr. Luigi: Karen, you will respect Timmy or I'll cut your pay for a week. *Luigi leaves the restaurant. *Timmy: Yeah, Karen. You're just jealous! *Karen: *sighs* Just get back to your duty. *runs to the cash register and Karen runs to the kitchen. *Karen: Hey, Timmy. What's my order? Timmy? *is sleeping on duty. Karen walks up to him and smacks him. Timmy wakes up. *Karen: Maybe we should switch places. *Timmy: Okay! *goes inside Karen's monitor and Karen goes inside Timmy's monitor *Karen: OH MY GOODNESS!!! GROSS!! NOT LIKE THAT!!! *Timmy: Like what? *Karen: Switch duties, okay!? *Timmy: Okay! *switch back to their normal monitors and get to work. A few hours later, Karen mops the floor. *Karen: Thank goodness, that annoyance is busy frying those fries. Wait, what?! *sets a fish on fire and the fish turns into ash. Karen puts out the fire. *Karen: TIMMY! I SAID FRIES, NOT FISH STICKS!! FISH STICKS ARE ON WEDNESDAY, NOT TUESDAY!! *fish turns back to normal, cries and runs out the restaurant. *Timmy: Oh. Better be careful next time. *gets angry. *Karen: That's it! I'm in charge now! I don't care what Mr. Luigi says! I'm doing this for the sake of his restaurant! *Timmy: Good luck! *stops and looks back at Timmy. *Karen: Timmy, you sit in the baby chair and don't do any work from now on. *puts Timmy in a random baby chair and gives him a pacifier. Timmy starts acting like a baby. *Timmy: No! No! Timmy wants to work with Karen! *Karen: Good boy. *rushes in the kitchen. Karen cooks the pizza. *Timmy: Karen, you shouldn't do this! *Karen: What was that? I can't hear you over being in charge! *Timmy: Karen, you're just jealous because Mr. Luigi put me in charge. *stops and zooms to Timmy. *Karen: What was that? *Timmy: I said you're jealous. *Karen: Oh, yeah? At least I'm not the one who burnt up a customer! *Timmy: At least I'm not the one who acts like a 12 year old! *Karen: At least I'm not the one acting like a baby! *Timmy: At least- at leas- AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S BURNING THE CUSTOMER'S FOOD!!! *stops for a second and sees smoke coming from the kitchen. She dashes into the kitchen and throws napkins on the fire and it burns more. *Karen: TIMMY!! HELP!! *looks for help. *Timmy: Is anyone in here a fire expert!? *shrug and run out the restaurant. Karen fills a bucket with water and tries to splash it on the burning pizza. But it doesn't because water can't be created underwater. *Karen: Oh wait. We're underwater. AHHHHHHHH!!! HELP!!!!! *jumps in the kitchen an underwater wave attack to blow out the fire. The fire dies out. *Karen: Timmy, y-you saved my life. You are responsible. *Timmy: Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get back our customers! *Scene wipes to the right. Mr. Luigi is back in the restaurant with Karen and Timmy. *Mr. Luigi: Thank you, Karen and Timmy for saving my reputation and my restaurant. And thank you, Timmy for being so responsible. And, Karen. I Hope you're not expecting a very big pay this week. *giggles. *Mr. Luigi: Hey, you were responsible too. *Luigi smiles and Karen smiles. Mr. Luigi walks back to his office. *Karen: So, what now? *Timmy: I don't know. Wanna toilet paper the restaurant and let me blame it on you? *Karen: Wait a minute- That was you wasn't it!? *Timmy: Uh, gotta go! *chases Timmy out of the restaurant and the episode ends. Category:Kjjb Category:The Life Of A Computer Category:The Life Of A Computer episodes Category:The Life Of A Computer Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts